User talk:Iamnofool
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Enel page. Removal of "quotation marks" Been bugging for some time. What exactly is the reason behind removing the quotation marks?. As far as it is concerned, they emphasize words.Mugiwara Franky 00:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Okay some of the quotation marks your removing are meant to be there as they denote speech in proper grammar.Mugiwara Franky 00:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) The removal of quotation marks are to ensure a characters personality, makes sense. I remove quotation marks, so that a characters nature can make sense. Iamnofool 00:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Please don't make another topic when responding to a message. Simply write underneath the previous message. Also don't write full sentences as topic titles. :The removal of some quotation marks are a bit unnecessary. Removal doesn't give the characters' personality any more sense. At the very least, it makes certain words less emphasized. :The removal of other quotation marks is wrong grammar. In a sentence that denotes a character speaking, the basic grade school way is to add quotation marks. An example is as follows. :Kuma said, "I am a Revolutionary." :The wrong way is writing the sentence without the quotation marks as without them, there is no separation between the sentence proper and what the character is talking about.Mugiwara Franky 01:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Warning Please reconsider your actions such as removal of quotation marks. While extremely superfluous actions, they are really upsetting other members of the community. If you continue to do so, there will come a point where banning you again really is no other option. And please don't pretend to be another person in replying to this. I have seen your edits and noted that your username are the same as the others you have done before. I have given you a chance with this username in hopes that you have learned your lesson. However, if you have not, then the same thing is gonna happen again.Mugiwara Franky 05:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I remove quotation marks so a characters personality can, make sense. I remove the quotation marks because they are excessive, you would want your personality to make sense too, right?Iamnofool 20:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :The quotation marks being excessive depends on the situation. If the quotation marks emphasize certain words that are noteworthy, then they are not excessive. If the quotation marks denote speech, then they are not excessive. :For the god t Vandalism: Stop Please hing, there is actually more than one character that resembles a god. There is Enel, a self proclaimed god whose design and characteristics make references to various gods. His most prominent resemblance is to Raijin with his drums. :As for you being banned once again, at this point pleading to me is not going to be enough. You really have to convince the whole community here that you shouldn't be banned. A lot of users have been complaining about you so regardless of whether I want to give you another chance or not, if the community wants you banned then you will have to be banned.Mugiwara Franky 03:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll be blunt. You keep making unnecessary trivia, and removing quotations where they are necessary, and you never leave a summary as to why. Please stop this, we consider it vandalism. You've been warned in the past. Yatanogarasu 06:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) 'You would want your personality to make sense too, no? ' That's why I keep removing quotation marks, and I thought that what added to the trivia was considered important, besides how would you like it if everything you ever said was quoted and listen under your personality description?Iamnofool 22:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I keep offering my feedback but I don't get any responses, or very little responses. And furthermore shouldn't a persons personality, make sense? Such as not having personality listed under personality descriptions? I thought it would be worth mentioning that a character who has fought two power characters should be listed under trivia, as well as, not having met a particular crew and such.Iamnofool 22:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) The quotation marks over-emphasizes the point(s), that's why they are removed.Iamnofool 22:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, we can't answer you if you don't give others' a chance TO answer. One-Winged Hawk 17:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :The majority of your trivia (just looked over it) complies with "Captain obivous" method of trivia. Trivia Guidelines is your friend. You don't need to DETAIL every little thing in One Piece. One-Winged Hawk 17:37, November 12, 2010 (UTC)